The Beginning...
by Nara Shikamaru
Summary: It's what happened in Gohan's mind the day the Imperial Scout slew his friends and family. In far more detail than when I first did it in the Prologue.


::Noone appears on stage::   
SonGohan: ..Where is Krillin?  
::Nothing::  
SonGohan: ...Krillin, get your little shiney-headed monk ass here, now.  
::Nothing::  
SonGohan: Ah, fuck it. I dun own this shit. You dudes know that.   
::An explosion is seen, and I am gone, the people in the fic appearing, as well as the setting::   
__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Gohan stood up, his head aching, and his memories fuzzy. He remembered going SSJ2, and this   
guy hitting him..and...He looked around, and saw carnage. Vegeta lay on the ground, Juuhachi and Krillin   
beside his mother. Baby Trunks and his mother were in the trees. Tien, Yamcha, and Chaozu lay in front   
of him. They were motionless, lifeless. They were dead.   
  
"W-w-what..happened?" some little voice said in Gohan's mind. "How can they be..dead?"   
  
Another voice in his mind said, "Because you failed to help them. You had the power to, and didn't.   
You abandoned them. You left them to die. Even your own mother."  
  
The smaller, more child-like voice said, "No! I didn't! There was nothing I could do!"   
  
And then, everything got worse. He could hear them, all of the them, talking to him.   
  
He heard Krillin and Tien, Yamcha and Chaozu, laughing their asses off. "Oh man Gohan, this is sweet!   
I can't believe it! You had the power to save us, and you slept! Tien and Yamcha and Chaozu and I   
are nothing compared to you, and we fought for you! Oh man, this is sweet!" Their laughter faded away   
as he heard Vegeta and Bulma.   
  
Bulma could be heard weeping, while Vegeta was saying, "Boy, you're more pathetic than I thought!   
I can't believe you! You dare call yourself a Saiya-jin Warrior! You slept through it! You let me   
and Bulma and my son die! Your own mother is dead! You are not a Saiya-jin! YOU'RE NOTHING!" His voice   
faded as well.   
  
Juuhachi could be heard, giggling softly. "I knew you were pathetic, boy," was all he heard.   
  
Piccolo was now talking. "Gohan..I thought we were your friends. You sat there, and let us die.   
All of us. I trained you for nothing..."   
  
By now, Gohan had tears streaming down his face. The small voice in his head said, "I'm sorry you   
guys! I couldn't help!" But all that he had heard was nothing compared to what he was about to see.   
  
He could see Goku, his father, the Legendary Warrior of Earth, standing in front of him. His Gi   
moved in the wind, and he looked Gohan in the eye. "..My son. You failed. Now they are all dead because   
of you. I thought you were my son. You had the power, and didn't use it. You aren't my son. You are   
nothing..." Goku looked down and shook his head, his image slowly fading away.   
  
Gohan shook his head. What he had seen was not real, it was all his imagination. But to him, it was   
real. And it hurt. "No!! Father!!" What he had just seen hurt him the most. His father was meant so   
much to him. And being disowned by him drove it all home.   
  
Gohan suddenly noticed a man standing near the lifeless body of Vegeta. He seemed to be talking   
to Gohan, but Gohan couldn't hear.  
  
Gohan threw back his head and screamed, his aura kicking up around him. "NOOO!" Tears streaming down   
his face, his hair spiked up and turned a golden color. His aura became golden, and eyes an emerald green.   
He stood in SSJ 2, but didn't stop. He screamed louder, the ground shaking beneath him, the clouds   
rolling above him. Rocks exploded, lightning cracked, and his voice could be heard over it all.   
"NOOOOOOOO!"  
  
His hair flashed silver, his aura flashed silver, his muscles bulged. "I didn't mean to!   
I couldn't help it! Please, forgive me, father!" the voice in his head said. His hair flowed, in a silver   
color, his aura flaring in silver as well. His icy blue eyes fell on the man. "You did this.   
You will pay, you sorry scum!"   
  
"Do you really think you can beat me?" was all he said.   
  
Gohan stared, tears streaming down his face. "You'll pay.." he whispered hoarsely.   
  
Gohan cupped his hands to his side, gathering an insane amount of Ki energy. If he missed this   
shot, there was no telling what kind of damage could be done. And he didn't care.   
  
"Kaa..me..ha..me..ha..me..HAAAAHH!!" He thrust both palms forward, and let the large amount of   
Ki energy fly at the man. Gohan never saw the man again, or so he thought. Gohan vaguely recalled   
him saying something about an "Empire".   
  
"All gone..noone left..my fault.." Gohan whispered, then broke down on the ground, crying.   
Weeping. It was his fault. He didn't fight in time. It was all his fault, and he was worthless. All   
of them. Gone. He wept for several more hours before he heard a baby crying.   
  
Gohan stood up, completely powered down, and walked to the source of the sound. Near the house,   
where he had woken up, was Baby Goten, crying and hungry. "You're still alive, Goten! He didn't get you!"   
Gohan picked up the small bundle, and smiled briefly. "I bet you're hungry.." He looked at his house, completely   
ruined, but still there. Most of it was there, but the kitchen was blown away. "We'll have to feed you.."   
Gohan rocketed off towards Capsule Corp., he was sure there was food there. And he was sure he'd be   
welcomed. He didn't want to tell the news to Bulma's parents, but it had to be done.  
  
No, one left. His baby brother. Gohan would raise him to be a warrior, but Goten would have a childhood.   
Goten would live as a child.   
  
And most importantly, Goten would see the parents and friends he never knew avenged.  
  
Gohan would make sure of it.   
  
As Gohan sped off towards Capsule Corp., he promised himself that.   
  
They would be avenged. 


End file.
